


【赤金】冬霭（第三话）

by lazarus07



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 魔鬼设定的ABO当然是吉A/莱O有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，有抹布，我不是标题党，是真的有以上预警脑洞来自亚子太太，抹布设定大概类似《乐园》吧？看过的懂无法接受的请无视，或者选择阅读平行世界《春霰》





	【赤金】冬霭（第三话）

从这天以后，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特之间就保持了一种非常微妙的关系。莱因哈特显得更加沉默了，他仿佛对任何人都封闭了自己，连吉尔菲艾斯也被阻拦在他心中的那道孤墙之外。  
但莱因哈特偶尔也会望着他，吉尔菲艾斯能感觉到，在自己转过身，或者去做别的什么事情的时候，莱因哈特就会凝视他。  
似乎想对他说什么，但又似乎压抑着，无法向他开口。  
吉尔菲艾斯想，如果莱因哈特以后真的一直都这样下去，如果莱因哈特不愿意在把他当做自己的好友，那么他……他会在哪里，他要以什么立场站在莱因哈特身边。  
一想到这个问题，胸口就仿佛被巨大的岩石压住，窒息的感觉迫使他浑身战栗。  
他会失去莱因哈特吗？  
他会失去原本只属于自己一个人的天使吗？  
还是说，他现在已经失去了呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住想，如果要失去莱因哈特大人的话，这世间好像什么都无所谓了……如果到了那一步，如果莱因哈特不需要他，那么他又是为了什么，要作为齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯，而存在呢？  
“吉尔菲艾斯。”  
通讯设备里，传来一个女性焦急的声音：“你还在听吗？”  
“在……”吉尔菲艾斯被唤回了理智，回答：“非常对不起，安妮罗杰大人。”  
通讯设备的那一头，莱因哈特的姐姐安妮罗杰正用一种忧伤的表情看着他，那与莱因哈特相似又与莱因哈特截然不同的蓝色眼睛，令吉尔菲艾斯不敢直视。  
“莱因哈特他……好些了吗？”  
“已经好多了。”吉尔菲艾斯说出善意的谎言：“只是这个月还是没有办法来探望您……”  
让吉尔菲艾斯想起莱因哈特偶尔看向他的眼神。  
那欲言又止的压抑感，如鲠在喉，令吉尔菲艾斯非常难受。  
“莱因哈特他真的不要紧吗？”安妮罗杰双手交叉在胸口，显得极为不安：“他从来没有这样过……”  
吉尔菲艾斯当然知道，连着两个月，莱因哈特一次都没有和安妮罗杰通话，这绝对是不正常的，但现在的莱因哈特……要他若无其事地区跟安妮罗杰交流，实在太辛苦了。  
吉尔菲艾斯只能为他隐瞒：“莱因哈特大人的伤已经好了，但是这几天……比较特殊……”  
算了下时间，离这个月的发情期应该不远了。  
而且莱因哈特这段时间一直在服用消炎清创，帮助恢复类的药物，考虑到药物的作用可能会相互冲突这个问题，所以这段时间，莱因哈特一直都没有使用过抑制剂类的药物。  
如果是这样的话，本月的发情期可能会提前到来，或者延长……  
这对Omega来说无疑是非常痛苦的，发情热或者浑身疼痛的概率也会增加，再加上莱因哈特身上还有那个男人留下的痕迹和味道。  
发情期到来的时候，莱因哈特一定会感觉到非常痛苦。  
吉尔菲艾斯也在担心这一点，但目前却没有什么太好的方法。  
“是这样？”安妮罗杰似乎接受了这个解释：“那么，拜托你了，吉尔菲艾斯。请好好照顾我弟弟。我也只能这么说了……不过你拜托我的事情，我会继续和陛下说说看的。”  
“好，谢谢您。”  
“这是我应该做的。”安妮罗杰说：“我能帮到莱因哈特的地方，实在太少了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉舌根发苦，他无法对安妮罗杰说更多，却也无法继续再说些宽慰的话语。因为他自己实在也没有任何办法派遣心中的苦闷。

每一天每一时，每一分每一秒。  
莱因哈特身上散发着别的男人留下的味道，这个事实让他感到躁动，让他在愤怒悲伤的同时，感到极度不安。  
他恨不得现在就把莱因哈特的身体夺回来。  
他希望留在莱因哈特身边，无论多少次都可以用自己的欲望把莱因哈特的身体填满，让他从里到外都只属于自己一个人。、  
莱因哈特本来就是他的珍宝，是他一个人的！  
alpha的独占欲侵占着这个红头发的年轻人，如果不是他足够冷静和克制，待在莱因哈特身边的每一天，他都可能做出再次伤害挚爱的事情。  
吉尔菲艾斯心想，也许从某种意义上来说，他的心中也关着一头猛兽，只是他强迫那头野兽收起爪牙，不对莱因哈特露出半点獠牙。

安妮罗杰通话之后，吉尔菲艾斯回到宿舍，把通话的内容简述给了莱因哈特听，莱因哈特只是点了点头说：“这样就好。”  
然后又低下头去，看他的军事理论书籍。  
“嗯……”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻到莱因哈特身上散发出那种非常熟悉的甜香，虽然混合在令他厌恶的陌生男人的气息里，但他还是注意到了，莱因哈特本身散发出的，那种类似蜜柑一样，甜美的气味。  
发情期果然到了，莱因哈特身上已经开始有那种甜美的味道……  
吉尔菲艾斯感觉到心脏被扼住，这是莱因哈特第一次要面对没有抑制剂的发情期……不知道会有多痛苦。  
莱因哈特可能觉察到吉尔菲艾斯在他身边站了很久，“怎么了？”  
“发情期……”吉尔菲艾斯小声地说：“可能到了。”  
莱因哈特浑身一僵，手指不可控制地颤起来，捧在手里的书掉在了膝盖上。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到从莱因哈特眼睛里透出来的，是震惊中带着恐惧的神色，他连忙去握莱因哈特的手，想化解莱因哈特心中的不安：“我会留在你身边的！”  
“……”  
莱因哈特没有说话，他咬了咬失去血色的嘴唇，像蔷薇花瓣一样的唇牵动了下：“我需要抑制剂。”  
吉尔菲艾斯无奈解释：“伤还没好，所以没有办法使用抑制剂。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特没说什么，“我知道了。”  
“莱因哈特大人……”  
吉尔菲艾斯想继续解释，可莱因哈特已经不再理他了，他们淡漠的就像是第一天认识的陌生人。  
从心脏深处透出来的寒意，几乎冻结红发年轻人的血液。  
他快受不了了，他想去拥抱莱因哈特的肩膀，从心爱的人身上得到片刻温暖。  
对方明明就在身边，他们却仿佛隔了千万光年那样……遥不可及。

第二天早上，莱因哈特因为发情期的到来，发起了高热。  
没有使用抑制剂，又没有alpha的精液帮助身体缓解燥热的情况下，Omega在发情期大多都会发高烧。  
这种情况被称为“发情热。”  
军医表示，现在这种情况只能通过物理降温的方式去处理。  
吉尔菲艾斯给莱因哈特准备了冰敷的毛巾，还有擦拭身体的医用酒精，但仅仅靠这些根本无法压制莱因哈特持续不断的高烧。  
莱因哈特痛苦地皱着眉，呼吸滚烫，每一下似乎都要灼烧肺部一样，从骨子里透出的恶寒让他浑身颤抖着，一度失去了意识，陷入无尽的黑暗深渊中……

如果可以，吉尔菲艾斯愿意用自己的身体去代替莱因哈特承受这种痛哭，然而他现在能做的就只有留在莱因哈特身边，用一些普通的物理性降温方法帮莱因哈特减轻痛苦。  
一直到深夜，一天快过去的时候。莱因哈特才慢慢清醒过来，虽然他的身体还很烫，但他的状态看起来已经比早些时候要好多了。  
吉尔菲艾斯稍微松了口气，“莱因哈特大人要喝水吗？”  
“不要，没用的。”莱因哈特苍冰色的眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，“你知道我要什么。”  
莱因哈特抬起一只手，当着吉尔菲艾斯的面，解开自己的衬衣。  
雪白的肌肤裸露了出来，带着甜蜜浓烈的香气，像一块美味的蛋糕蛊惑着吉尔菲艾斯的每一根神经。  
“我要你，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，像是下定了某种决心似的，伸手握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，放在了自己的胸口上。  
吉尔菲艾斯温热的手掌贴上他滚烫的肌肤。像是一块冰遇到了温水，刹那间，吉尔菲艾斯的眼底泛起浓郁的雾气，红发的年轻人触电一般缩回手：“别这样！我不可以……”  
掌心熨帖的瞬间，从指间传来的热度让吉尔菲艾斯热血沸腾。  
仿佛整个人都要跟着烧起来了。  
爱人的味道，爱人的身体，还有空气中弥漫着的那股陌生的气味，无疑不在挑衅着吉尔菲艾斯的忍耐力。逼迫着这个年轻的alpha臣服欲望，成为野兽。  
而且，Omega在发情期里最需要的，当然是跟alpha结合，这是生理上决定的事实，谁也无法去改变。  
吉尔菲艾斯不自觉攥紧了拳，指甲深深掐入掌心里：“我现在没有办法做到，莱因哈特大人对不起。”  
“所以，你的意思是，你什么都做不到，只能在边上看着我……却不愿意再碰我，是这样吗？”原本华丽的金发无力散开在枕头上，汗水泌满额头，莱因哈特失去了焦距的两眼执拗地注视着吉尔菲艾斯。  
“莱因哈特大人，对不起。”红发的年轻人，脸容沉痛，声音中带着压抑的情绪，那听起来几乎是一种恳求。  
莱因哈特脸上那股因发情热而涌起的潮红，慢慢褪了下去，变得像他身上的衬衣那样洁净，单薄而苍白。  
他瞪视着吉尔菲艾斯，“你给我出去。”  
“……"  
没等吉尔菲艾斯做出任何反应，莱因哈特从床上撑起来，整个身体大幅度地向前，似乎试图伸手要把吉尔菲艾斯推离自己：“滚出去！”  
莱因哈特几乎是在低吼。  
这段时间以来，莱因哈特还从未做出这样，几乎无法自控的激烈行为。  
“小心伤口，莱因哈特大人！”本能地无视了莱因哈特那滔天怒火是冲他来的，吉尔菲艾斯扑上去握住莱因哈特的肩膀。  
莱因哈特一把打开他的手，金发年轻人的身子在颤抖，像一片飘零下来，毫无生气的银杏叶：“为什么这样！吉尔菲艾斯，你这个人为什么总是这样！！”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣住：“什么？我……”  
“你看不起我，就不要对我施舍！”莱因哈特的声音，像是深冬里泼向吉尔菲艾斯的冰水，寒冷彻骨：“我不需要你自以为是的对我好，我不需要你照顾我，我更不需要你守在我身边，像是亏欠了我什么一样，我不需要！！吉尔菲艾斯，你的愧疚对我来说，又算什么呢！”  
“不是这样的，我没有！”吉尔菲艾斯想要争辩，可是话到嘴边，又变成了犹豫和迟疑。  
他没有吗？  
不，他当然有的。  
从那天之后，他无时无刻不在悔恨愧疚……  
“因为我……因为我被那家伙侵犯了，因为我的身体已经脏了……”莱因哈特尖锐地说：”所以你觉得后悔，觉得亏欠，却不愿意再碰我，是不是？”  
“当然不是！！”吉尔菲艾斯浑身僵硬，额角的青筋都露了出来：“你在说什么！”  
重伤之下，莱因哈特的体力受到很大限制，只是说了这么几句，他就已经开始微微喘息：“不是很明显吗？因为我……已经是个肮脏的人……”  
但莱因哈特依然在不自觉地说着羞辱的话，不知道是在针对自己，还是在讽刺吉尔菲艾斯。  
“不要说了！！莱因哈特大人！！”  
“那个家伙的精液，把我的身体最里面也玷污了……”  
“不……求你不要说了……”  
“我看到他插入我身体的样子，我看到他把我的身体当做发泄的工具……我的身体现在还保留着那个男人的味道，每一天我都觉得很恶心。”  
“我叫你不要再说了！”  
一下重击，锤在莱因哈特的床沿，木质的床板“咔嚓”一下裂出几道缝隙，吉尔菲艾斯一拳抬起来的时候，指骨上已经沾了血。  
那些血就在莱因哈特面前，顺着吉尔菲艾斯的手指往下滴……  
吉尔菲艾斯从未有过这样的疾言厉色，那一声大吼，是真的震慑住了莱因哈特。莱因哈特愣住了，他就这么直愣愣地瞪着吉尔菲艾斯。  
下一秒，他单薄的身体被吉尔菲艾斯拦腰抱住。  
滚烫的热度从吉尔菲艾斯身上散发出来，那温度居然比他还要高的多。  
吉尔菲艾斯一把紧紧抱住莱因哈特的身体，用自己的嘴唇压住莱因哈特颤抖的唇瓣。吉尔菲艾斯不知道如何形容这一刻心里承受的痛苦有多么激烈，莱因哈特的声音像一把尖利的刀，在他心脏里扎出无数细碎的伤口。  
“唔！”  
“居然这样说自己，真的是……”  
过了很久很久，吉尔菲艾斯才抬起头，他的脸上已经湿了一片，眼眶里也是通红一片：“莱因哈特大人，我当然想要你。每一秒，我都想得快要发疯了！”  
他心里那一把野火，终于吞没了他的理智，在莱因哈特的逼迫下，烧成灰烬。他现在什么都顾不上，只一味把他渴望的人拥在怀里，像是要揉进他的骨骼，化入他的血肉，把他们融为一体，才能永远不再承受分离，失去的痛苦。  
“你……”  
“你就是我的生命，莱因哈特大人。你明知道我无法忍受的事情，就是失去你……”  
吉尔菲艾斯身上的温度，和他嘴唇上的热度都是滚烫的，烫地莱因哈特整颗心都跟着颤抖了起来。他以为自己已经失去了一切，连心脏也被冰封了，却不知道……原来他身边的人也同样承受着剧烈的痛苦。  
他摇摇头，闭上眼睛，金色的睫毛上沾着一滴泪珠，像水晶一样跟着细细的睫毛颤抖，那纤细的，孱弱的，几乎只剩下一把骨骼的身体也在吉尔菲艾斯的怀里发抖。  
他想嚎啕大哭，他想发泄心中郁结了无数的痛苦，他想把那一日的恐惧，和这么多日子的屈辱都哭诉出来，可是莱因哈特什么都做不到。被吉尔菲艾斯抱住的瞬间，他的身体就已经失去了力气。  
过于沉重的东西离开他的身体，剩下的就只有彷徨和无力。莱因哈特唯一能做的，就是闭上眼睛，这一刻，他睫毛上冰冷的泪水落在了吉尔菲艾斯的唇上。  
吉尔菲艾斯眼里凝结的泪也一起滚落下来。  
他们都哭了。  
泪水，让他们品尝到了满口微微咸苦的味道……

“是我说得太重了。”很久之后，莱因哈特主动抱住他的腰，纤细而赤裸的上半身紧贴着吉尔菲艾斯的身体：“抱歉。”  
那一声很轻很轻，却足够把吉尔菲艾斯的心脏撞得疼痛，吉尔菲艾斯低下头，吻掉莱因哈特唇上咸涩的泪水：“我才是……没有资格接受你的道歉，莱因哈特大人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯无数次地想，怎么样才能告诉他，自己有多爱他呢？  
怎么样才能让他好起来，怎么样才能拯救他，把他从那个冰冷的地狱里带出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯这段时间以来一直都感到绝望，他的心脏跟着莱因哈特一起疼痛，甚至一起流血，他不愿意心底的那些伤口愈合……他渴望能代替莱因哈特流血，疼痛……  
但偏偏，他什么也做不到……  
这才是让他深深感到无助和绝望的地方。吉尔菲艾斯也才不过17岁……他和莱因哈特一样，从未遇到过这样可怕绝望的事情。  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人。我什么都做不到……”

“抱住我。”莱因哈特用手臂勾住吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈，把他一起拉到床上，两个人就这样挤在一起，滚烫的肌肤相互触碰，像是两人之间涌动起了一股野火。  
莱因哈特的声音很轻，像是喃喃自语：“那就来做吧，吉尔菲艾斯……什么都不要说了，让我感觉你就好……”  
“你的伤……”  
从上一个发情期到现在不过隔了一个月的时间，莱因哈特体内的伤还没完全愈合，如果被吉尔菲艾斯进入身体的话，很可能会让伤口再次撕裂。  
吉尔菲艾斯一直担心着这件事，也因为这个，让他一直隐忍着，强迫自己不过分靠近莱因哈特，害怕自己做出让莱因哈特受到伤害的事情。  
但是……说不冲动是假的，没有人能够在这一刻还可以保持理智，吉尔菲艾斯强忍着冲动，能作出这样的询问，已经是吉尔菲艾斯的意志力极强的表现了。  
吉尔菲艾斯终于没有再拒绝，他抚上莱因哈特的脸颊，反反复复吻他的唇，吻他脸颊上湿润的泪痕，“会很疼。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……我好冷。”莱因哈特执拗地抓住他：“让我暖起来吧……”  
抱我吧，疼痛也好，流血也好，都没关系……  
我只是想和你结合，我只是想重新感觉你……  
我真的太冷了，吉尔菲艾斯……  
这段时间，真的好冷。  
身体像被扔入了冰窖，全身都在颤抖，在无尽的黑暗里，莱因哈特觉得自己被扔入了地狱，他没有办法抵抗，没有办法呼吸，粘稠了的空气里都是令人恶心的味道，什么都看不见，只有无尽的恐惧和凌辱在漫延……  
但只有这一刻，他紧紧握住了一点点温暖的东西。  
那是从吉尔菲艾斯身上传来的，莱因哈特握住了，像攥紧生命中的一点星火，他再也不想松开。  
“那么，我会让你温暖起来的，莱因哈特大人。”

TBC


End file.
